Sharpie
by Alec's.pet.human
Summary: Their lives began with a sharpie. One-shot.


**So I've had this idea for a while now...Oh also I was planning to say that my story Ruins is probably going to be updated next week, depends...but thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! :D :D It meant the world to me! ^-^ And I had Listen to Your Heart by Roxette and Say Something by Great Big World inspire me for this...enjoy, I guess *rubs back of neck awkwardly, gives a crooked smile* oh, alsmost forgot, anyone who's reading this, please check out this Amazing author Fawkes'Flame123. I fell in love with her story - No Matter What, I'm Here for You. This is her Christmas present! Hope you have a wicked Christmas! :DD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the pointless plot to this. The little quote, I found on tumblr and it says who's down below. Don't own it. **

* * *

_I didn't wanna fall in love, not at all. But then at some point you smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it. _

From a post on tumblr: dereksstilinski, I believe.

* * *

Stiles is thinking this is a really awesome way to be woken up. He feels little gentle kisses being placed on his shoulder blades and they're trailing up to the back of his neck. He sighs, feeling content. The little kisses are still trailing and he feels like he could stay like that forever.

"I love you." He hears right by his ear and decides that he doesn't need to get up right away. Even though he's probably supposed to be at his house right now, asleep in his own bed, preferably alone. His dad is going to freak.

Stiles rolls over and comes face to face with _the_ Derek Hale. Yep, perfect. He looks up into green-blue-gray whatever the fuck his eye color is, and smiles shyly. Derek, on the other hand is smiling softly with this look in his eyes that just wants to make Stiles melt. It really shouldn't be legal to have that much love and adoration in that one look.

"Hi," and finally he speaks.

"Hi." _God, _Stiles thinks. His voice. Stiles mind flashes back to last night, when Derek kept saying Stiles' name over and over and telling him that he loved him. He remembers them having their first together and then thinks of the marker. The one he used to write on Derek. He looks at Derek's chest. And yep, there it is. His mind flashes back to the memory that is now etched into his mind forever.

_~*Flashback*~_

_Derek feels Stiles laugh reverberate through him and his gaze fixes on him. They're both on Derek's bed...barely clothed. Stiles looks up at him and leans upward, wanting a kiss. He's granted that. Derek leans down and softly kisses his lips. He brings his hand up from where it was resting on Stiles' hip to cup his face. He traces the boy's features and sighs, feeling like he's on top of the world. Suddenly, he's being flipped onto his back with a Stiles straddling his hips, lips still attached to his and whoa, okay, this is completely acceptable. Derek feels Stiles' tongue seeking entrance and lets him in. They both know they can't stop, won't stop anytime soon. So...they are going to make it last as long as they can. _

_They're still kissing and then Stiles is pulling back, Derek whines, honest to God whines, missing the feel of his lips. Stiles is looking around, searching for something, that much is obvious. His brown/ hazel eyes light up when he spots what he's looking for and Derek looks, sees a black sharpie, and gives Stiles a confused frown. Stiles gets up off Derek to reach for the sharpie and he has a mischievous smile on. Derek is still confused, up until Stiles uncaps the marker and draws a heart on his chest, right over where his actual heart would be. He just lets himself be drawn on. _

_His boyfriend is still writing and he wonders what. Finally, he pulls back and smiles crookedly at him. Derek looks down onto his chest and sees a word scrawled in the drawn heart. **Forever. **He looks up, smiles fondly at his boyfriend of 8 months, and lets out three meaningful words. "I love you."_

_Stiles' breath hitches and his stomach is in knots. He's shocked. But he snaps out of it when he feels a hand wrap around the one that is holding the marker. He feels it being taken from his grasp and his gaze flits back to Derek. His expression looks kinda lost...and he has fear in his eyes. _

_Derek thinks he shouldn't have said that, at least not yet. He wants him, though. All of him. Courage is building up in him, so he gets the marker and quickly writes something on the other boy's chest. He pulls his hand back, looks at it and thinks, okay. _

_What he drew was a heart, like the one on his own chest, with the words 'I love you' in the center. Then, he has lips crashing against his own and he lets out a moan. The attacker pulls back and breathes out, "I love you. Forever." _

_The rest of the night is spent by gentle trustworthy touches, soft soothing kisses and overall fearless loving. _

_~* End flashback*~_

Derek sees Stiles eyes glazed over and he can't help but think that he's remembering. He looks down, to his love's chest and sees his messy writing still there, al'bit smudged but there nonetheless. He really has fallen. _Hard. _

"I love you. Forever," he admitted. Yet, again.

The other male seemed to be snapped back into the present by those words. His grin is blinding. And happy, also, full of love.

"I love you. Forever," he answered in turn.

* * *

**Jc: So...review, maybe? Favorite..? Feedback is greatly accepted. **


End file.
